I'll Not Bow Down
by A3N
Summary: "Shit," Tonight seemed to get increasingly difficult for the brunette teen. 'Stiles' Stilinski had become aware of this fact earlier that morning when he realized that the household was in fact... out of pop tarts….. now to most people this would be a common coincidence especially to people who really like pop tarts, however for stiles this meant all hell was about to break loose
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**The Times Are Tough**

* * *

First off! Its been awhile since I wrote a story but I hope that you all enjoy this little bit that im working on! I just need a change of pace until I get my mojo flowin again! Thanks for reading! REVIEW FOLLOW FAV if you like! Your love feeds my ever growing ego babes!

MWAH MWAH!

* * *

_Summary_

"Shit,"

Tonight seemed to get increasingly difficult for the brunette teen. 'Stiles' Stilinski had become aware of this fact earlier that morning when he realized that the household was in fact... out of pop tarts….. now to most people this would be a common coincidence especially to people who really like pop tarts, however for stiles this meant all hell was about to break loose and ravage their little town. Every time stiles ever ran out of pop tarts it meant that a shit day was ahead of him.

And that is just what happened.

* * *

Stiles pulled himself off the ground his head throbbing painfully. One hand clasped tightly in his hair was he leaned again a nearby tree. The world around him spun dangerously threatening to topple down on top of the young man. Inhaling deeply Stiles pushes off the tree to search the area. The pack has been having difficulties recently with a group of omegas causing problems in the town.

With luck not on their side the packs had to track the wolves down one by one. Looking ahead of himself stiles notices Isaac and Scott running off to the right after an omega. Wobbling forward stiles hears pained groans and growls from the left. Quickly turning to the other side he falls back as his head injury causes the world to swirl into nothing but color making his stomach churn in an angry way.

As the world comes back into view stiles sees Erica fighting with one omega while off beside her Boyd fights with another. Scrabbling to his feet stiles wobbles over to his overturned jeep. The omegas had apparently decided that together they were stronger and could cause enough damage that the pack would have to leave them alone. Stiles braced himself against his jeep as he recalled the attack.

The omegas leapt from the right side of the road barreling into his jeep. The force knocked the poor automobile into a downhill drop flinging the occupants around. Once the car came to a stop at the bottom of the hill the omegas quickly pulled the pack members from the car and began to beat them. It didn't take long for the werewolves to regain their bearings fighting back instantly. Stiles however had been thrown from the car and into a tree the omega turning from him and choosing to take on a stronger foe before killing the weak human.

Pulling his bat from the back of the jeep stiles prepared, holding the bat at ready in case anyone tried to come near him. Contrary to popular belief stiles knew very well that he stood no chance against a werewolf at least not without some sort of special weapon. Sadly he hadn't been able to convince Chris argent to sell him a weapon from his vast arsenal. Staying back and away from everyone stiles tried his best to make sure he was out of the way.

'Cmon Stiles they don't need to save your ass all the time, keep it together man, if your cornered swing then run, oh god please don't notice me…' stiles thought to himself frantically his dizziness now gone as he scanned left and right repeatedly.

It seemed as though he would get out of this with only the injury from the wreck until a loud thump jostled the jeep. Jumping away stiles turned to see an omega standing over him atop the undercarriage of his now completely destroyed baby. The omega roared angrily leaping toward stiles. Without hesitation stiles slammed the bat as hard as he could into the omega. Luckily unlike the time with the twins while the bat did break the omega faltered. Giving stiles enough time to turn on his heel and get a head start on running away.

Stiles ran as fast as he could to the only place he could think of where he would be completely safe from the omega. He of course was talking about Deaton's animal clinic. It wasn't that far of course it wasn't that close either but if he could make it there then no one else would have to help him he'd just run in and wait it out, no one would think him a hindrance. Stiles could hear the foot falls of the omega not far behind him but he refused to look back.

He had read somewhere that when you turn to look back at an assailant chasing you, you incidentally loose speed making it easier for them to catch you. With this in mind stiles refused to look back he moved as fast as his legs would carry him pumping his arms with every step stiles pushed as hard as he could. If it was one thing that stiles had always worried about since all of this supernatural shit started blowing up his normal life it's that he would become a problem for the pack.

"STILINSKI!" a loud angry roar called out. At the familiar voice the teen slowed down skidding to a stop and falling to the ground covering his head with his arms as the omega chasing him was sent flying over him. Not a second later Jackson leapt over the boy and continued his assault on the omega.

"I GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE! YOU GUYS GOT THIS!" Stiles shouted to Jackson as he shot up from the ground and continued to run to Deaton's.

After the whole thing with the kanima was over Jackson joined the pack dropping the restraining order he held over stiles and Scott. The blond wolf grunted to stiles as he passed to stiles this meant 'Be careful'. Though Jackson didn't show it stiles knew he cared he was a good person just a little jaded that's all.

While running to the clinic Stiles noticed Erica and Boyd chasing after their prey crossing over the road and shooting stiles worried glances as they passed.

"Im fine keep going you guys can get them!" stiles whispered quickly knowing that the wolves would hear him.

After saving Erica and Boyd they were quick to rejoin the pack happy that Derek took them back in. Stiles ducked stumbling slightly as an omega went sailing over his head Scott and Isaac chasing after him.

Stiles still thought it was strange seeing everyone together like this. After the mess with the Alpha pack Scott and Derek were left on opposing sides. Quick to force the two to sit down and talk about the pros and cons of joining forces however Stiles quickly put a plan into action forcing the two packs to join forces.

Now stronger than ever the Pack consisted of:

Derek, Alpha

Scott, Second in Command Alpha

Erica, Beta

Boyd, Beta

Isaac, Beta

Jackson, Beta

Lydia, Banshee

Allison, Huntress

Danny, Tech Whiz

And lastly

Stiles, Researcher and plan guy.

Stiles had begun to grow out of breath now as he came up on the clinic still a good ways away but close enough now that he could see the lights. Letting out a quick sight of relief stiles was about to speed up again when he was knocked off his feet.

Tackled to the ground an omega tore into him sharp claws sliced quickly into stiles' soft pale flesh. Leaving behind long lines down stiles' arms the omega roared angrily to the back of stiles' head as he pinned him down. Stiles cried out in pain as the omega pulled one arm back behind him snapping loudly.

Hot tears trickled down stiles' face as he tried to put up a strong front. He was part of a werewolf pack there was no room for little crybabies. A monstrous roar echoed behind stiles as he felt the weight of the omega ripped off of him. The teen didn't need to wait around to know Derek was there. That Derek had been the one that had to save him. Frustration boiled within stiles as he used his good arm to pull his feet under him and race the rest of the way to Deaton's. Both arms bled profusely from the omega raking his claws down stiles' triceps. Anger boiled within the teen as he came up to the clinics doors banging as hard as he could with one hand.

"WE'RE CLOSED!" Deaton shouted from inside with an exasperated sigh stiles shouted back.

"PLEASE DR.D!...HELP…."

Almost as soon as the words left his lips the good doctor pulled the door open and took in stiles' condition. Quickly but gently the doctor helped the young man inside racing him to the back where he would be safe.

Deaton was quick to begin stitching up stiles giving him a small dose of pain medication just to take the edge off. Stiles didn't mind though in his mind it was just pain he could deal with that. Now safely in the clinic stiles broke down quietly.

"Stiles' it's going to be okay, you're safe now," Deaton spoke reassuringly as he finished the stitches to one arm. Nodding quietly stiles calmed himself down taking a deep breath in and exhaling slowly. The back door burst open suddenly and the pack all gathered inside with the exception of Derek.

"STILES!" Scott called out racing to his best friend's side.

"H-hey man, what's up?! Have a nice fight?" Stiles asked smiling forcefully to Scott. With no warning Deaton reset Stiles' arm causing the young teenager to cry out in pain.

"OH THAT HURT!" Stiles whined smiling through the pain. Scott shot forward his hands brushing against stiles in a comforting manner before stiles pushed him away.

"M'Okay! The good Doctor Feel good gave me a shot to make me feel good," Stiles joked playfully.

"Yes but it's nowhere near enough to take away all the pain you're in," Deaton interjected shooting Stiles a look that said 'don't try to be strong just because their supernatural'

Rolling his eyes stiles smiled back to Scott who looked no less troubled than before. The pack seemed tired and a little dirty but no one seemed hurt that way good. After Deaton fixed the beaten and broken stiles the pack headed out everyone was about to spread out when stiles got a call on his cellphone. His father had been called about an overturned vehicle and was worried something had happened. With a quick explanation stiles came up with a plan to tell the precinct after telling his father to stay there and take his time stiles turned to the others.

Danny had showed up in his car looking rather distressed over the amount of damage stiles had sustained. Looking over to Erica Boyd and Isaac stiles let out a small sigh.

"I need a favor," stiles stated dejectedly.

"Erica, Boyd, Isaac, Scott and I are going with Danny to the Station, If asked a deer ran into the side of the car freaked out I lost control and ran into the drop off, Lucky for us Danny and Jackson our daring knights shows up and saves our sorry butts, with me so badly hurt he rushed us to the hospital immediately," stiles explained dialing a series of numbers on his cellphone before holding his hand out to Jackson to silence him before he could complain about his plan.

"Hello?" Ms. McCall answers tiredly.

"Hey there Ms. McCall, Listen I need you to do me a favor if you can, you know that trouble we've been having with the omegas, they sort of totaled my car and left me injured, problems been dealt with for now but we need a solid reason for why we weren't by the car," Stiles spoke quickly in a serious almost business like tone.

"No problem Stiles what's the story this time?" Melissa replied the soft clicking of a keyboard heard over the phone. Scott looked dumb founded as he turned to Isaac who simply shrugged.

"deer ran into the right side of the car, I panic lose control, we roll off into the ditch the others turn out with minor bruising and scratches while I end up with a broken arm a slight concussion and glass embedded in both arms you can spice it up however you'd like of course," Stiles spits off bouncing on his toes as his brain works ahead of him.

"Alrighty I got it if anyone calls in about this I'll be sure to handle it," Melissa replies happily.

"Thank you!" stiles chimed before hanging up and heading toward Danny's car. The pack looks mildly confused before splitting off and doing as they were instructed. Jackson drives them off to the station and repeats what stiles instructed. In no time at all Sheriff Stilinski is back and takes care of the problem personally. After about thirty minutes of paper work to make everything work properly and a few dumb questions on Scott's part everything is settled.

The group leave the station and stiles hanging back to hitch a ride with his dad. Waving his friends off stiles sits on a bench outside and sighs to himself closing his eyes and taking calm breaths in and out.

No one noticed the way Jackson looks back to give a slight twitch of the lips to stiles.

'Well for a spaz you're not so bad Stilinski I'm impressed'

Jackson thought to himself letting the small upturn in his mouth fall back to his normal indifferent expression. For that brief moment Jackson let himself appreciate everything that stiles does for the pack. Weather is be saving them, planning for them, all the late night research, or simply being there. If it was one quality that Jackson appreciated in Stiles it was that if he's anything he's loyal.

So now…it would be Jackson's turn to be loyal to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

* * *

**Jackson's Rebuttal**

* * *

Stiles sat on the bench outside the station berating himself on his actions earlier. He should have run faster he should have acted quicker he complained silently to himself. Tired and injured the teen slouched comfortably and dozed where he sat trying not to think about any problems he may have with his alpha the next day.

As stiles closed his eyes the image of Derek Hale blotted out his dreams. Stiles always kept it quiet but his bisexuality had been pressing forward since the end of freshman year. From time to time stiles would gain an obsession to a certain male figure. When he first came to terms with his preferences the teen had though he held an indecent crush on his best friend Scott McCall. Later he found himself leaning toward the at the time captain of the lacrosse team Jackson Whittemore. Curiously Stiles turned to the only person he thought he could rely on in this confusing time Jackson's best friend Danny.

Stiles tried to discreetly ask both Danny and Scott if they thought he was attractive to gay men. However neither gave him a legitimate answer, feeling defeated stiles gave up his search for answers and just let things play out. It wasn't until the appearance of a certain brooding alpha that stiles decided he was definitely on the two way train.

As stiles rested outside the station a small smile crept onto his face as his dreams began to fill with images of a dark brooding werewolf.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

* * *

At the Hale mansion everyone gathered round in the burnt up old living room. Derek sat solemnly his head resting on his clasped hands as his elbows rested on his knees.

"He was nearly killed today! We need to do something about this!" Erica cried her pack instincts making her more emotional than usual over this topic.

Currently the pack was discussing the injuries Stiles had collected during the attack. While Jackson didn't seem too worried the others huffed and complained as if stiles were purposely trying to get killed. Jackson heaved a heavy sigh his eyes rolling while Erica and Scott argued about what to do.

"Why don't we just lock him up in his bedroom and check on him every few days, surely he won't get himself hurt then," Jackson mused sounding more serious than intended. The blond was never good with jokes, his jokes always sound so serious to the people around him. Without Stilinski there to bicker and complain everything Jackson said just seemed like rude banter.

Derek sighed standing from his spot and crossing his arms.

"I've made my decision," he announced cutting off all chit chat. The pack turn to their alpha listening carefully to what he's about to say.

"Im kicking Stiles out of the pack," Derek announced in a no nonsense tone. A collective gasp spread across the room several people looked as though they were about to argue but kept their mouths shut tightly. Scotts mouth flew open before he shut it only to open and close repeatedly before he looked to the ground in defeat.

"T-that's….actually a good idea," Scott replied sadly.

Jackson couldn't believe his ears; the blond stared dumbly at the so called best friend of the hyper active spaz in question. The pack all seemed to be agreeing with this nonsense. Anger sparked inside of Whittemore so much so that he couldn't hold it back for longer than two minutes.

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Jackson screamed angrily. Everyone turned to the blond backing away slowly while he turned to face Derek head on.

"You can't kick Stiles out of the pack!?" Jackson argued as if it were that simple.

"Im the Alpha, So yes I can," Derek replied not looking pleased in the least.

"But why!? Stiles hasn't done anything to deserve this! It's not his fault he got messed up!" Jackson yelled his dramatic hand movement nearly making him loose is balance.

"It's for his own safety, if he weren't part of the pack then he would no longer be plagued by our kind or worse," Derek stated simply.

"Who says he won't! Honestly the only beacon in beacon hills is Stiles! In case you hadn't noticed everything that happens here stiles is always already in the middle of it!" Jackson complained rolling his eyes at his alpha.

"This is the only way we can protect him from getting hurt any more than he already has Jackson! It's not like we really need him here anyway," Derek stated taking a seat on a slightly less charred cushion on the sofa.

"I can't believe you just said that! Of course we need him! Stiles does all our research!" Jackson pointed out his eyes glowing as his rage built.

"Lydia and Danny can handle it," Derek replied.

"No they can't! Stiles knows way more about this stuff than any of us do!" Jackson shot back looking as if he were ready to charge Derek.

"Stiles is always getting hurt because of us Jackson, we need to keep him safe… as much as I hate it if stiles wasn't in the pack then he wouldn't be getting hurt all the time," Scott states coming between Derek and Jackson.

"Stilinski gets hurt because he chose this! He wants to be pack! He does anything and everything he can for us! ERICA BOYD! You were there you saw stiles running AWAY from the fights, he wasn't trying to get hurt he wanted to get out of there so we could handle it! You can't be serious about this…none of you are going to stand up for him?!" Jackson shouts turning to the other members of the pack.

The others look uncomfortable when Jackson turns to meet their eyes. his anger getting the best of him Jackson shoots forward to grab hold of Boyd. The larger wolf does nothing but glare menacingly down to Jackson.

"Stiles saved you from drowning yourself! Do you remember that! From what I heard he saved the entire lot of you from killing yourselves!" Jackson spat angrily shaking Boyd frantically. The larger teen looked away a mixture of hurt and sadness splayed across his features.

"I know he saved tons of people from me! When I was the Kanima it was HIS idea to lock me inside the armored car, HES the one that saved us you all where just the muscle!" Jackson's eyes were glowing now nails elongating and embedding themselves in his palms as he went on.

"AND YOU! MR. BIG BAD ALPHA!" Jackson spat turning swiftly to the seemingly unemotional pack leader.

"How many times has stiles saved your dumb ass!" Jackson sang venomously. Derek's face showed no emotion but his eyes told another story. Images of stiles refusing to cut off his arm confident that Scott would make it in time filtered through his head. Next the mental pictures of stiles fighting to keep Derek afloat in the beacon hills high school pool. The frantic determination plastered unwaveringly on the young man's face as he held fast to Derek. Jackson stood tall and confident the young blond really believed that he could make them change their minds.

He was wrong however…

"My decision is final," Derek announced seriously looking away from Jackson and back to the rest of the pack.

"Until the omegas are all taken care of, no one is to go near, talk to, or hang out with stiles" Derek finished turning and leaving the home.

Jackson stood dumbfounded as the pack began to solemnly clear out of the hale mansion. Jackson stood slumped in the room his fists clenched to tightly blood trickled down his fingers.

"This can't be happening…, after everything we've been though together, you're all really going to let him go…, after everything he's sacrificed for all of you, damn it McCall he's your best friend! You can't really tell me that stiles would be okay with this!" Jackson shouted hate and rage burning in his eyes.

"Stilinski would do anything for this pack, you saw what he did earlier, the way he made that excuse off the top of his head, how many times do you think he's done that!? How many times do you think he's done that for us!?" A slight burn hit Jackson's eyes as his entire body trembled. Clenching his eyes shut he continued trying to get everyone to stop acting so foolish.

"We've all ended up in the hospital for some reason before, every time we get up who's the one always waiting by your side!? STILES! I'll bet my left arm that every time we get ourselves into shit that isn't all this supernatural bullshit he's the one that's had to drag us out of it! Hell what am I saying most of the super natural bullshit we get into he's the one that fixes it for us!" Jackson spat his body wrecked with tremors. Derek unable to hold himself back anymore grabs Jackson up and throws him into a charred wall.

"IM TIRED OF HEARING THIS CRAP JACKSON! IT'S HARD ENOUGH TO KICK OUT A PACK MEMBER I DON'T NEED YOU THROWING A FIT ABOUT IT!" Derek roars lifting Jackson again and throwing him out of the house.

Jackson lay heaving on the ground anger pouring out of him in waves.

'Im sorry Stilinski…It looks like your loyalty was for nothing…'

Jackson thought sadly to himself before standing up and glaring angrily at the alphas home. As Jackson left he could have sworn he heard the alpha inside the home asking for stiles forgiveness. Jackson scoffed shooting glares at any pack member that tried to speak to him.

'These fools don't know what it means to be a pack, not like you do Stiles…'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

**I Don't think I Like PopTarts**

* * *

"hmm hm hmm hmmmmm" stiles hummed to himself happily as he got dressed for the day. Standing from the bed to look over his outfit stiles gave a nod of approval. He neither looked to twiggy or to buff just the way he liked it. Today the brunette wore a pair of dark wash jeans and a simple white tee; over the tee he wore his favorite red hoodie.

Grabbing his book bag and his large supernatural binder stiles rushed down the stairs careful of his broken arm. In the kitchen his father waited for him, with stiles' car out of commission the sheriff talked to over with his men and decided that until stiles could drive again he'd be driving him to school in the mornings and the he could hitch a ride with Scott or someone on the way back.

John Stilinski handed his son a pack of pop tarts before motioning for stiles to follow him out the door. Stiles smiled happily taking a bite out of the silver package and spiting the foil into the trash before digging into the strawberry frosted treat.

John Stilinski shook his head at his son he had wanted to open the package for him but he knew that would only hurt the young man. Stiles liked feeling like he could do things all by himself, in truth stiles didn't really need other people to take care of him. He was a caregiver not the type to be cared for. John knew this and so he would let stiles do most of the things he normally would without him. However stiles understood when his father did some of the bigger things for him without permission.

Stiles climbed into the car happily munching away on the pop tarts. Ms. McCall stopped by earlier with a packet of pain killers for Stiles. With worry on her face she explained to only have one in the morning and one at night that way the effects would last the day. Stiles thanked the woman happily giving her a gentle one armed hug.

The pills relaxed the young man to the point where he was actually sitting relatively still. The sheriff arrived in front of the school and gave his son a pat on the shoulder as he climbed out of the car.

"Later Daddio" stiles smiled happily closing the door to the police cruiser. Stiles waved his father off and then turned to the school doors racing in to find his friends, his pack.

Once inside stiles saw Lydia immediately.

"Hey Lyds! What's up..." stiles asked dropping off at the end when Lydia simply turned away from him and left without a word. Stiles furrowed his brow but shrugged it off as the strawberry blond being in a bad mood.

This thought however was quickly dismissed when stiles found that the entire pack wouldn't say a word to him. Danny looked awkwardly away from stiles and froze up when the shorter boy approached him. Allison and Scott would actively avoid him. Erica and Boyd would just stare at him before walking away. Isaac was either not in school or was doing one hell of a job of avoiding him because stiles had yet to see the curly haired boy today.

Stiles walked sadly down the hall toward his locker when he noticed Derek standing down the hall. Stiles shot the older man a small smile and began to wave but something in the look that Derek was giving him was ruining stiles good mood. Derek began to stalk down the hallway no one paying any attention to him at all. Stiles was about to call out to the older man when Jackson appeared behind him and began dragging him off.

"Whoa Jacks what's up man?!" Stiles asks frantically afraid that there was another attack and they needed him to go off to get supplies.

"Is it the omegas again?! Is someone hurt?! What do you need me to do!? Oh actually I was up late last night I think I know how we can stop the omegas but we need to…" Stiles stopped his ramblings when Jackson looked back to him sadly. Jackson never looks at him like that in fact Jackson rarely looks at him.

Stiles followed Jackson to class where Jackson shot Danny a look and told him to move. Reluctantly Danny did as he was told and moved Jackson forced stiles to sit next to him and stared at the board the rest of class. Stiles remained quiet most of the day trying to understand what was happening; every now and then he would catch a glimpse of Derek off to the side looking conflicted and highly upset.

"Jacks…what's going on…" stiles asked in a near whisper. Jackson walked ahead of him his hand wrapped around stiles' wrist tugging him along glaring at anyone who looked like they would either say something or a pack member that was passing by.

"Nothing is happening, im not going to let anything happen, because apparently the pack is made of nothing but a bunch of idiots that just don't understand anything," Jackson replied quickly as he stopped at stiles locker.

"Hurry" Jackson ordered shortly.

Without another question, stiles put away his things and collected his new set of books. Stiles shut his locker with a sigh and leaned against the cool metallic surface.

"Your kicking me out of the pack aren't you…." Stiles asked never turning around and never looking up.

Behind him the halls had cleared Derek stood in front of Erica and Boyd who were holding Jackson back. Derek exhaled deeply staring down to the back of the brunettes head.

"Yes, it's for your own good," Derek explained hoping that stiles would understand.

"Don't give me that crap Derek…Im too weak…that's why your throwing me out, I can get stronger, I swear I'll try harder Derek Please…don't kick me out of the pack…." Stiles pleaded not daring to turn around. Derek could feel his heart breaking as he watched the young man in front of him crumble. The sound of stiles' heart began to beat faster an unspoken plea for Derek to listen to him.

"Im sorry stiles but this has nothing to do with how strong you are, we simply don't need you anymore, Danny and Lydia will be handling the research and planning from now on, we have enough wolves to handle the fights and all you do is get in our way and get yourself hurt, im sorry stiles…Goodbye," Derek ended turning away and leaving Erica and Boyd soon followed releasing Jackson as they went. The trio tried their hardest not to hear the sobs coming from the smaller teen. Stiles body shook with sorrow as he searched for the words he could say.

The world around him was spinning rapidly and wouldn't let up. His blood felt cold in his veins as he tried to clench his eyes shut to hold back the tears. Arms wrapped sadly around stiles waist and across his chest as he cried to himself into the lockers. Jacksons head leaned against the back of stiles as he softly shushed him. Stiles never thought he would see the day that Jackson would be the one to console him.

"Did he try to stop it….Scott…?" Stiles asked between sobs not caring that Jackson was there to see him cry.

For a long time Jackson remained silent but ultimately let out a sigh and spoke. "He agreed with the decision,"

Tears flowed dangerously out of stiles with that the tears not wanting to take a pause. Jackson held him tightly as if he was going to be able to keep the young man together if he squeezed him tight enough.

"Im sorry Stiles….I tried...I tried to keep them away from you…I thought if I could hold them off long enough…that they would just give up….I know we aren't exactly friends Stilinski but…we were more than that, we were pack…" Jackson sighed frustration getting the better of him.

"It's okay Jacks, I understand, thank you..." Stiles spoke slowly trying to mask his broken voice even though Jackson could feel every tremor in his body as he sobbed. Jackson gave stiles a squeeze and a thought popped into his head.

"Ya know I always thought you were smaller than this, you're actually kinda built," Jackson complimented letting the hand around stiles waist brush against his stomach in a way that caused stiles to laugh. The tears didn't stop but stiles could bear to smile just for a moment even if he lost the pack he was happy that Jackson was there to try and keep him together.

"You should go Jackson, this was a decision by the alpha's you should listen to them," Stiles mused Jackson pulled him in tighter refusing to release the teen. Jackson sent an evil glare in stiles direction proving to the teen just how defiant the blond really was.

"Derek doesn't want anyone talking to me right?" stiles asked curiously wiping the tears from his face.

Jackson looked away and nodded angrily.

"Then listen to him, he's your alpha,"

"But your!"

"Im just a human that got in your way," Stiles cut off pulling Jackson's arms off him and looking him directly in the eyes.

Jackson's brows furrowed as he silently begged stiles not to push him away.

"I appreciate what you did for me Jackson, it means a lot, but right now you have a problem of your own, you defied your alphas, you should apologize to them, I'll be fine, I swear" stiles smiled happily bumping his fist into Jackson's shoulder.

Jackson lowered his head and walked away from stiles not having the courage to look back. He knew the moment those words came out that they had been a lie Stiles wasn't okay and he wasn't going to be. As per usual however stiles had to do what was best for the pack. That night Jackson got chewed out by both Derek and Scott at the pack meeting but he wouldn't apologize for his actions he wouldn't look at them unless forced to because he knew, that night Stiles lay in his room crying to himself curled up in a ball under all his blankets as his world fell apart around him.

For the next few weeks Stiles remained all alone. His father would take him to school and pack as far away from everyone so Stiles could avoid ever seeing one of his old pack mates. John Stilinski was furious when he found stiles the night after he was removed from the pack. His only son lying in bed soaked in his own tears. The young man couldn't stop shaking and sobbing even after all his tears were long gone. The sheriff had made it his personal mission to cause as much trouble for the pack as physically possible without stiles knowing. He sent patrols all over the outskirts of the forests and would send cars to the hale house to interrupt training and meetings.

Stiles was healing well and would be out of his cast by the time school ended. He kept to himself in school now that all of his friends had left him behind. From time to time Stiles would open his locker to find a note from Jackson updating him on what's been happening in the pack and how they've all been acting since the split. Apparently everyone was upset but Derek and Scott would always say that it would pass over time and to just be patient.

Stiles sat outside during lunch looking up at the clouds as they rolled by. He loved this spot now more than ever he knew it was well away from the others and that he could be at piece here.

At least that's what he thought.

Stiles closed his eyes to relax in the afternoon light when a shadow cast over him. He didn't need to open his eyes to know who it was, the recently moved in bully of beacon hills. Stiles liked to call him p-fuzzy because it royally pissed him off, the teen looming over the broken teen grinned menacingly before kicking stiles as hard as he could in the face.

Stiles saw it coming and relaxed his jaw letting the pain in without letting himself bite down on his own tongue.

'This is what I deserve for not being strong enough to stand by them,'

Stiles thought to himself as the bully hammered down on top of stiles pelting him with fist after first kick after kick.

'This is what I get for getting in their way,'

Stiles rolled over on his back giving the bully access to his more vulnerable parts. By the time the bully had finished his assault stiles couldn't even move he just lay there in a bleeding bruised up mess. It wasn't until another shadow cast over him that stiles opened his eyes to see who was there.

Looking down at him with a furrowed brow was none other than peter hale.

"Kid, What. The. Hell," peter drawled out leaning down to stiles gentle lifting the teen into his arms.

"Peter…" Stiles whined tears beginning to build up in his light brown eyes.

The older male looked down t stiles sadly he had no idea what was happening or why the pack wasn't there with him. Peter had left town after the mess with the alphas determined to get away from the troubles of beacon hills.

"Hold on kid I'll take you to Derek's an~"

"NO" stiles shouted causing peter to stop in his step staring down at the boy curiously. Stiles had begun to tremble at the thought of seeing Derek.

"Please….don't take me there….take me to Deaton…please…I can't be near the pack….please…" Stiles begged stuffing his face into peters shoulder as tears slipped from between his clenched eyes.

Peter's heart twisted in agony at the sound of stiles' voice. He looked down at the kid with furrowed brows wondering just what could have happened to him to make him break. The sight of the stiles that couldn't stand up for himself sickened peter to no end. This was the kid that bravely stood up to peter as an alpha, to the kanima and his master, to the hunters, to the Darach and even the full alpha pack! This boy no more than a human had more courage than peter could ever hope to acquire and here he is crying in peters arms.

"Okay…" Peter whispered pulling stiles up close and racing off to Deaton's.

Once at the clinic Peter knocked on the back door where Deaton answered cautiously. At the sight of Stiles Deaton was quick to usher the pair inside and lead them to the slab. Stiles had passed out half way to the clinic leaving Deaton and peter time to catch up. Once peter had learned that stiles was no longer in the pack he visibly slumped taking a seat by the door and pulling out stiles' phone.

The older man did the only thing he could think of and called Sheriff Stilinski.

"Stiles shouldn't you be in school?" john answered seriously.

"Hey sheriff how've you been?" peter asked solemnly.

"Peter?"

"Yea its me, listen I swear I had nothing to do with this, I had no idea stiles had been kicked out of the pack, I just…., damn it, stiles is hurt, I found him at the school, he looked pretty bad," peter explained his mind a mess as he tried to make sense of what his nephew was doing.

"Where are you two?" john asked hastily

"Deaton's," peter replied before hanging up on the sheriff in favor of watching stiles while the good doctor patched him up.

By the time john got to the clinic stiles was patched up and ready to go home but still unconscious. John nodded to peter thankful for the help peter simply returned the gesture before standing up and looking to Deaton as the father and son left.

"What's that nephew of mine thinking letting Stiles go like that!?" peter huffed angrily.

"He has no idea that he's kicked out his packs strongest asset," Deaton shrugs washing up his tables.

"What was that?" peter stills creeping toward Deaton as a sly playful smile crept onto the doctors features.

"You know something I don't," Peter whispered leaning into the table his forehead coming close to meeting with the doctors.

"Yes I do, but we will have to see if things play out that way I believe they will," Deaton smiled playfully before returning to his work.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

**The time between **

* * *

Stiles lay still in his bed, staring up at the ceiling as if it were about to open up and show him all the wonders of the world. After the beat down with p-fuzzy, Stiles and his father had a long discussion. One in which was troubling the teen to no end.

"I think you should leave town," John suggested seriously as he brought a tray of food in for his son.

"What're you talkin about daddio?" Stiles asked propping himself up gently before digging into the burger and curly fries his dad brought him.

"I'm talking about you leaving beacon hills for a while," the sheriff said sternly. Stiles shot him one of his are you serious looks before continuing to eat.

"Look after everything that's happened I think it would be best, you don't have to be gone for long of course! Just...why don't I see if you can go spend the summer with your uncle down in Florida?" John pleaded pulling stiles' chin up so that the boy would look at him.

"Alright I'll think about it" stiles answered rolling his eyes and looking back to his food.

It was two days before John ever came back to his son with more news for his little trip. The sheriff sat beside his son on the couch with a laptop.

"Look at this," he ordered before opening the laptop and showing stiles a large amount of pictures. At first stiles though his father was just showing him landscapes but the harder he looked he began to notice small oddities in the pictures.

"Is this someone's home?" Stiles asked pulling the laptop over to his lap and sorting through the pictures again. Sure enough as stiles looked at each one much slower he could see the windows doors within each picture.

The last one seemed to be a picture of the entire building in all its glory. A large hill sat at the bottom of the picture a large frosted glass done blooming from the side of the hill various shapes and sizes of windows tucked into the hillside barely noticeable from all the wildly decorated trees surrounding the area. Strings of beads gems and glass hung from every tree in the pictures. Atop the hill was one small building it didn't look like anything special but if the surroundings didn't paint another picture he didn't know what did.

"What is this?" Stiles asked curiously as he opened another folder within the one labeled my home.

"This is your cousins house your uncle can't have you over this summer because of important family issues however your cousin has offered for you to join him at his home, it's actually a lot better than my brothers place to be honest,"

"This guy has a waterfall in his backyard?!" Stiles squealed.

"Mhm, I don't know a lot about Vivianus but~"

"Hahahahahahhahahahah" stile erupted into laughter causing his father to watch him cautiously.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't be laughing I'm sorry! What is it with this family and weird ass names!?" Stiles asked chuckling to himself.

"Language," john reprimanded before turning back to the laptop.

"As I was saying I don't know a lot about him but apparently he's a herbalist off the coast of Florida he owns his own little private island where he spends most of his time alone, It might be good for you to go there, ya know relax get away from all the craziness here," the sheriff reasoned before leaving his son with the laptop.

Stiles looked over every picture it really was amazing, this Vivianus guy had everything you could possibly want, his own island a jungle to explore in his own beach, boats, horses pools everything?! By the time stiles had finished looking at the pictures he really wanted to just pack his bags and leave.

The only thing stopping him was the nagging fear; that if there was any chance that his friends would come back to him, it would be gone the moment he left. Stiles let out a groan and tried to sit up. The cast he had on was clunky and annoying but it would be off soon. His body ached from all his bruising but he tried not to let it show.

As stiles sat up trying to soothe his aching muscles a small knock came from his window excitement poured through him.

'They came back for me! I knew they wouldn't really kick me out!'

Stiles jumped up ignoring his bodies' plea to rest. His heart beat rapidly in his chest as he threw back the curtains and pulled up the window to reveal nothing. In the distance a bird flew away from the house.

Stiles felt disappointment and heartache set in as he clasped his head in his hands.

"Stilinski?" A soft smooth voice called up to the window.

Tears dripped off stiles face as he turned down to see who was below. Quickly leaping up Jackson grabbed hold of the window seal. The blond maneuvered expertly in the air, placing his feet on the side of the house and pulling his upper body forward to remain at an eye to eye level with stiles.

"Not to doubt your ninja skills, but your gonna fall," stiles stated looking away from a very tired looking Jackson.

"Shut up I'm amazing at this like I would seriously faaaaaaaaaaah," Jackson yelped as his shoe slipped. The blonds eyes went wide as he fell to the ground below the breath knocked out of him as he landed on his back.

"Oh shit! JACKSON!" Stiles yelled the brunette turned away from the window and raced down the stairs. As stiles opened the door however Jackson stood looking rather disgruntled over the whole incident.

"That never happened," Jackson stated dully glaring at stiles rudely.

Stiles couldn't hold back the laughter that bubbled inside of him at the sight of What could be considered Jackson's embarrassed face. Jackson began to shout at stiles from the doorstep but stiles ignored him as he laughter to himself.

"Hahaha! Your face! Oh my god, I thought you died! Hahahaha" stiles laughed hysterically.

The blond sighed softly before stepping into the house and shutting the door behind him. Stiles was still laughing so much so that small tears began to form at the edges of his eyes.

"Stiles..." Jackson whispered stepping forward and hugging the teen. "It's okay calm down," the blond rocked stiles side to side in what he thought was a comforting gesture.

"Jacks...I'm scared," stiles admitted his body beginning to tremble. It was at this moment that Jackson noticed the new bruises on the young man.

"What happened stiles?! Is this why you've been gone!? Was it the omegas?!" Jackson shouted pulling stiles over to the couch so that he could look over the other teen in better light.

"No it wasn't anything supernatural, don't worry about it, anyway are you okay? It looked like that fall hurt," stiles asked trying to change the subject quickly.

"Don't do that!" Jackson shouted abruptly standing up and turning to glare at stiles.

"Don't do that! You always do that! 'Don't worry about me I'm fine I'm fine' you're not fine stiles! You fuss over everyone else but you never want anyone to fuss over you! We're pack!"

"WE'RE NOT PACK!" Stiles shouted back his head bowed sadly.

"Yes we are! You're fucking pack! You take care of us in ways Derek and Scott can't! You're the one that brings us food, and takes care of us when were hurt, you're the one that everyone cares about but everyone's too stupid to see how much we need you! Please! MOM!" Jackson went wide eyes and clasped his hands over his mouth. Stiles stared up at Jackson his heart skipping a beat. Had Jackson really meant what he said he seemed too tired to lie but at that thought why would Jackson be tired..

"I'm sorry... I should just..."

"Jackson Whittemore don't you dare try to run away after all that!" Stiles shouted sternly. Immediately Jackson stopped and slowly turned back to stiles that held his good arm open for Jackson.

It didn't even take a second for Jackson to throw himself into stiles' arms and sob silently into the brunette's shirt. Jackson had been feeling like a child caught between an ugly divorce ever since stiles left. Stiles rubbed up and down Jackson's spine as he coddled the wolf.

"Shhhhh its okay, you're okay Jackson, shhhhh" stiles hushed softly leaning his head into the crook of Jackson's neck as he rubbed.

Jackson held on tightly wishing that things could go back to normal.

"I just want you to come back home..." Jackson admitted wrapping himself around stiles as much as possible so that when someone came to get him they would have to take stiles too.

"I know pup, I know, I want to go back too..." Stiles didn't bother pushing Jackson away when he wrapped around the slightly smaller teen.

Stiles and Jackson stayed like that for a long time. Wrapped in a tight embrace Jackson eventually fell asleep on top of the human.

Once Jackson had fallen asleep stiles carefully pulled out the teen's cellphone and dialed a number he had memorized a long time ago.

"Hello? Jackson?" Derek answered obviously not used to the blond calling him. Stiles heart skipped at hearing his long time crushes deep voice.

'oh what I wouldn't give for you to let me back in Derek..' stiles thought solemnly taking a deep breath before answering.

"Wrong person sourwolf," stiles replied the phone locked between his shoulder and his head as he stroked up and down Jackson's back.

"What are you doing with Jackson's phone?!" Derek shouted causing Jackson to shift and whine in his sleep.

"Shhhhh Derek, Jackson's asleep either send someone to get him or come get him yourself I can't drive," stiles replied not bothering to wait for Derek to argue he simply hung up on the alpha.

Twenty minutes later someone knocked on the door. Stiles still trapped under Jackson could do nothing but sit there.

"If it's one of the wolves then there's a spare key in the rock hidden amongst the other rocks on the side of the house, it's the third from the end," stiles whispered softly, not but a minute later the door opened and in walked the whole pack plus peter.

"Could one of you get him off of me, I can't seem to breath well," stiles joked huffing comedically as Scott and Isaac helped Jackson up.

"He was told not to be near you," Derek announced glaring holes into Jackson's sleeping form. Derek was having a hard time being near stiles after throwing him out of the pack. It took all he had just to hold himself back from apologizing to the young man.

"Leave him alone, he's going through a tough time...now get out of my house I only called so someone could get jacks," stiles replied looking down to the ground. The long sleeved tee shirt he wore did well to cover the bruises from the beating he withstood. He didn't want the others to know how he's been doing since they left him.

"What happened to your face?" Isaac asked in a near whine. Derek growled in warning from behind the couch. The alpha knew that they couldn't risk getting to close to stiles now that they had left him, it would just make things harder in the long run.

"C'mon Derek," Peter scolded giving his nephew a look.

"So you didn't tell them, thanks," stiles said numbly not looking up.

"I'm not officially part of the pack so I had no reason to tell them anything, and you're welcome," Peter replied as he walked over to Isaac and Scott and took the sleeping Jackson up.

Derek sighed loudly before stepping forward. "Thank you for taking care of Jackson," with that Derek hale motioned to the others and turned to exit the house.

"Goodbye," stiles whispered still refusing to look up. As the pack left stiles made his decision. Charging up the stairs he packed a bag and set it aside.

'Three weeks till the end of school'

"Then I'm gone," stiles whispered to himself looking out his window to the forest where his pack ran together.

* * *

Derek ran ahead Scott close behind him.

"Peter what was that?!" Derek demanded slowing down into a stop.

"Whatever do you mean dear nephew," Peter sing-songed as he stopped a ways away from Derek the sleeping Jackson in his arms.

"Don't give me that! Tell me what stiles meant! what did you not tell us?!" Derek roared angrily.

Peter looked highly unamused and didn't even budge as Derek threw his fit. It wasn't until Lydia and Danny showed up in Danny's car that Peter said anything.

"He's finally asleep now," Peter announced as Lydia ran over.

"Oh thank god!" Lydia cried tearing up as she looked down to her sleeping boyfriend.

"More like thank stiles," Peter replied glaring dangerously to Derek.

"You sent away the most valuable member of your pack," Peter spat as he passed Derek to lay Jackson in the car.

"He's just a human peter! He's frail and weak he's always getting into trouble! We have to protect him! Even if that means staying away from him!" Derek roared his emotions getting the better of him.

Peter charged into his nephew pinning him to the ground.

"It's because you left that he's hurt now!" Peter screamed back punching Derek in the face.

The pack looked conflicted as they watched the two hales scuffle around in the dirt.

"We just wanted to protect him"

"He's crying because of you!"

"He'll live because we kicked him out"

"HE GOT BEAT UP FOR NOT HAVING FRIENDS!"

Peter roared pinning Derek again with all of his strength. Derek stared dumbly up to his uncle who breathed heavily above him. Derek's heart nearly stopped at the thought of stiles being hurt because of what he had decided.

'I just wanted him to be safe….'

Derek thought to himself leaning away from peter the best he could.

"He's hurt, because you left him, he's no better than an omega now he can't protect himself! His arms broken! He's not a wolf damn it you know that! He's defenseless and you threw him to the rest of the fucking humans," Peter spat standing and walking away from Derek.

"Well that was nice while it lasted,"

Jackson spoke as he groggily exited Danny's car. Lydia and Danny rushed to his side but where brushed away as Jackson stood himself up against the car.

"What were you doing at stiles' house I thought I said no one was to go near him,"

Derek yelled though he sounded a lot less frightening than usual.

"I made him go..." Lydia admitted stepping forward.

"Jackson hasn't been able to sleep and when he does he keeps crying about his mom... I thought he was going to go have a talk with his mother but..." Lydia looked confused as her own words came out.

"Oh Jackson," Peter whined his eyes soft as he threw his head back and grabbed at his hair. The older wolf had a feeling he knew where this conversation was going and he didn't like it one bit.

"What's going on?" Scott asked his brows furrowed unable to understand what's happening.

"I think I know..." Isaac pouted crouching down and holding his knees close to him.

"Isaac did you feel the same way?!" Peter shouted Isaac simply nodded before turning away and walking back to the house with a frown on his face.

"Isaac?!" Derek yelled but the curly haired boy ignored him.

"Derek..., you have to get stiles back...," Peter pleaded slowly approaching his nephew.

"Are you crazy?!" Derek shouted before Peter pulled him close glaring hatred deep into his nephew.

"Jackson and Isaac see stiles as the pack mother," Peter ground out hoping that Derek would understand the severity of kicking stiles out.

Derek stood quiet before turning to Jackson who was standing against Danny's car looking as if he was about to pass out. Derek took slow steps as he approached the blond and reached out to him. Jackson didn't seem to notice the alpha at all as he stared down at the ground like something had been ripped out of him and was lying at his feet.

"Jackson what are you dreaming about?" Derek asked gravely Jackson looked up to his alpha with tears brimming in his eyes.

"I'm in this house and everything's on fire... I can hear the rest of the pack screaming...I see stiles ushering people out of a window when the floor beneath him crumbles... He falls into the fires...I tried to get to him! I keep trying to run through the fires but I can't! Stiles he's trapped in the fires he's screaming and crying..." Jackson's begin to sob as everyone looks on in horror.

"He looks up to see me coming towards him but he starts yelling at me...'go away I'm fine Jackson go! I'm fine I'm fine...' I reach out to him but... I wake up before I can get to him..." Jackson tears slip out before he can rub them away. Derek looks over to Peter as the older wolf speaks.

"Stiles is for lack of a better term the 'pack mother' he keeps the rest of your pack together he keeps them sane, they go to you when they need a fighter, they go to Scott when they need a friend, but they all turn to stiles when they need a guardian...Derek it doesn't matter how badly you think you need to protect stiles...the pack needs him..." Peter begs looking to his nephew with soft pleading eyes.

Derek looks away from Peter and to the rest of the pack who look saddened and unable to find the right words on what to say. Derek's heart felt torn in two, he wanted stiles in the pack just as badly as everyone else he would never admit his fondness for the young man but he did care for the younger human.

"It's only been a few weeks, a few more won't kill us...we should hurry and finish this business with the omegas...then we can get stiles back..." Derek announces turning toward the hale mansion and running home. Derek knew he would regret deciding to let stiles back in but it was his only choice now. The pack needed him just as badly as they needed their alphas.

* * *

Stiles looks out his window with is bag in hand.

'They don't need me...Derek can protect the pack...Scott can be there when they need someone...they have each other...they don't need me...'

"Son...are you ready?" John Stilinski asks from the doorway. Stiles turns around pulling his bag up to his shoulder before nodding to his father a fake smile plastered on his face.

"Yup, let's hop to it! daddio times a wastin' hehe" stiles jokes following his father out of the house and into the cruiser.

"Are you sure you don't want to say good-bye?" John asks one last time before they drive past the end of the city limits toward the airport.

"Yea in sure, they don't need me anymore... I'm gonna leave and when I come back... I won't need them either," stiles announces happily convinced that this is the best thing to do.

That night stiles boarded a plane to Florida to meet his cousin and enjoy an early summer vacation.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

**Meeting Cousin V**

* * *

The plane ride was boring and long but luckily there were no crying babies and no annoying kids kicking his seat. In fact stiles' cousin had bought his ticket and had it waiting for him at will call. Stiles was riding in the lap of luxury in first class.

The other occupants would look at stiles and wonder why he was even there but the teen didn't really care. He made faces to anyone that looked at him strangle and they were quick to ignore the young man.

Stiles hadn't been up to leaving so soon at first but a talk with Deaton and his father persuaded him to leave ahead of schedule.

* * *

-Flashback-

* * *

"Stiles there something you should know about you and your family," Deaton began sitting across from the teen at the Stilinski's dining room table. Stiles furrowed his brow and looked to his father.

"What do we have a long standing history of worms?" Stiles joked earning a chuckle from Deaton and an eye roll from his father.

"Son this is serious, it's about as serious as those werewolves that roam about town..." John announced looking away his eyes flittering about as he searched his mind for the right words to express himself.

"While I was hoping you would get to stay with your uncle... He brought up a subject that I'd forgotten about years ago...after your mother passed..." John began setting down his fork as he continued.

"Son, in both my family and your mothers... From time to time someone... Special is born..." The sheriff faltered unsure of his own words.

"If you'd allow me sheriff," Deaton nodded to John who sighed in relief and let the doctor take the wheel.

"Stiles your mother and father come from a long line of magical beings," Deaton announced simply causing stiles to choke on his food.

"W-wait what?!" Stiles yelled rubbing at his ears to ensure he wasn't hearing things.

"Your family is a long standing and proud contribution to the magical world stiles, your mother came from a long line of healers and your father a long line of sorcerers," Deaton explained sipping on his water.

"Wait so dad you're a wizard?!" Stiles shouted wide eyes with excitement.

"No no no, like I was saying from time to time it happens, sometimes, it skips a generation...stiles... Deaton here has reason to believe that you might have the family gift..." John replies motioning to the emissary.

"And because of this when I talked to your uncle, who is at the time helping another family member through this change he suggested you go spend time with your cousin..."

"He's a wizard too?!" Stiles asked excitedly bouncing in his seat.

"Your cousin is a sorcerer stiles, not a wizard, wizards are masters of a single subject very early do they take on more than one, a sorcerer however is a scholar of sorts, they pride themselves on learning a great deal about many different types of magic, all of them have their own specialties however, your cousin is known all over for his achievements with potions and his advanced manipulation of plants," Deaton explained happily a gleam in his eye as he spoke about the cousin stiles had never met.

"You know a lot about this guy?" Stiles asked or more like stated. Deaton nodded honestly a small smile gracing his features.

"I've read a great deal of papers your cousins written, in fact I've used a number of his teachings to better my own work, I'm sort of jealous that you'll be getting to me him, but at the same time, I'm honored to be at the table with family of Vivianus himself," Deaton spoke with admiration.

"Whoa calm down there big guy, so your sending me to Vivianus because he can tell me about whether or not in changing?" Stiles asked leaning against the table.

"That's right, if you are changing then you'll need to learn to control your powers immediately, or you could end up hurting yourself or the people you care about," Deaton replied before turning to John and nodding for him to say something.

"And there's also the matter of the hunters..." John mumbled softly.

"Hunters? They hunt sorcerers too?!" Stiles shouted shocked at the information.

"But they're just people right?!"

"That's true stiles, all magic folk are simple humans with abilities beyond that of the average Joe, however, there are some that use their powers for purposes that do not for within the code of the magic users," Deaton explained before listing off five rules.

1.) Under no circumstances are you ever to take away someone else's will. Like mind control or forcing emotions unto someone like love or hate.

2.) The innocent should never be harmed. Even if they have annoy you to the ends of the earth.

3.) Always aid your fellow magic user even if they don't land under the same category as you.

4.) solitary practitioners and group practitioners are protected for the first two years of the transformation however those who enter a change and then join another super natural grouping, fairies, elves, werewolves...they can no longer be protected by the order.

5) As long as you're not hurting anyone, do whatever you want.

Deaton finished watching stiles closely for his reaction. Looking between his father and Deaton the brunette tried to piece together the information in a way for him to understand.

"So damn it...I still don't understand any of this..." Stiles mumbled in frustration.

"That's why we should send you to your cousin as soon as possible stiles... The sooner you meet with him the better you'll understand everything," John reasoned holding his head in his hands.

* * *

-Flashback end-

* * *

Deaton and his father had everything settled in a few hours and by midnight stiles was on his plane. Which had led to another series of events that left the teen at a loss for words.

"I don't know what this Vivianus guy looks like," stiles whined walking down the airport and down to baggage claim. Stiles stood for maybe twenty minutes as the baggage went round and round.

"Where the fuck is mine..." Stiles mused looking over every bag again as he scurried back and forth trying to find it.

"Hey can we leave now? I mean not that watching you deal with distress isn't enjoyable, I'm just sort of getting bored with this, I can find other ways to tease you," a soft melodic voice calls from behind stiles.

The brunette whips around and gapes at the sight before him. There sitting atop his suitcase is a woman pale and seemingly perfect. People don't seem to take notice however as if they can't even see the beauty before them.

"Your stiles right?" The girl sing songs standing from their perch on his bag. The woman standing before stiles is tall and slender with pale skin and glimmering greenish brown eyes. Her black hair is held up in two buns atop her head with the excess draping down around her shoulders. Like stiles the girl before him has little moles speckling over their skin.

"Hey are you alive over there?" The girl calls leaning forward and waving a hand in front of the teen.

"Y-yea, I'm stiles, who are you? Has anyone ever told you that you look a lot like a missing sailor moon villain?" Stiles ranted as he stepped back his brow furrowing as the woman sulked.

"You seriously don't know, c'mon take a guess you're a smart boy you can figure it out, and no but thank you fucking love sailor moon," the woman stands straight crossing her arms and looking at stiles expectantly.

"Uhm...I'm sorry, do you know my cousin? Is that why you know who I am?" Stiles backed away, the feeling he was getting from this woman no matter how pretty, was similar to the one he gets from Lydia.

"Uhhhh, ouch, that hurt, I am your cousin you little jerk," the woman scowled playfully.

"Wait...what..no my cousins a boy," stiles spoke dumbly his eyes slightly wide.

"Yea pop tart, I'm a boy, that a problem?" Stiles shook his head as the person before him glared angrily.

"I'm Vivianus Chrysanthemum Stilinski, you may call me V, now up up let's get to the house," the boy commanded leading stiles out of the airport. Stiles mind reeled as he stared blatantly at the sauntering figure In front of him.

"Uh so you cross dress a lot?" Stiles asked conversationally. V turned his head to his cousin and cocked a well-manicured brow.

"Pop tart with the exception of these fabulous heeled boots, nothing I'm wearing can be categorized as male or female, women and men both wear shirts, and both wear pants, the only thing that's making this," v motions playfully to himself.

"Look as good as it does is a halfway decent tailor," the narrow man ends as he continues his walk to the car.

"Okay so your just feminine that's cool, ya know lots of people are, in fact I can list some off uh let's see-" stiles rambles his nerves getting the better of him. V turned to him sharply pulling his thin long fingers along a straight horizontal line. Stiles felt a tug on his lips as they clamped shut and refused to open again.

"Pop tart... Your rambling, I understand if your nervous, this is going to be a big thing for you, but listen to me, nothing is gonna happen right away, we are going to go home, you are going to relax, have some fun for a few days, and then when you're ready, I'll help you learn about your powers..." V places his soft fragile hands on stiles shoulders as he talks to the younger man. Stiles could do nothing but nod as his lips were released. V took stiles' hand and led him to the darkest most secluded spot in the entire parking garage.

"What're we doing?" Stiles asked worriedly as v leaned close to the concrete wall.

"We're going home stilish! Now give me just a moment so I can make us a gate," V held out his left hand as it began to glow a serene blue-silver.

"Whooooaa..." Stiles breathed out as he watched his cousin outline a door in the wall. After the outline was finished v pushed gently on its center leaving behind only a swirling Smokey mass of light.

"C'mon then stilish, let's go!" V held a hand out to his cousin who cautiously took the offered appendage.

"This is your first time doing this so you should keep your eyes closed it can be hard the first time," v explained pulling stiles along as they stepped through the brightly lit doorway.

At first it was like flying a warm breeze gently caressing stiles as he floated through space. Then it was like swimming, it started by uncomfortably being hit by a wet rush of cool water that soon turned to a warmer room temperature. The hand wrapped around his gave a little squeeze before tugging harder.

Stiles moved his legs to follow the path of V leading him through the watery space. After a brief moment of walking stiles felt everything go back to normal. His body no longer seemed to float and his breath no longer labored from the underwater like atmosphere.

"Open your eyes take a deep breath and then cough," v spoke clearly and soothingly pulling the humans bag away from him as a small hand found its way to his upper back.

Doing as he was told stiles opened his eyes only to be blinded. Continuing the list stiles took in a breath only to be thrown into a coughing fit immediately. V pats his back as he coughed and rubbed diligently at the younger boy's shoulders when he had finished coughing.

"You did well, most people throw up n pass out, not always in that order however," v smiled as he turned and led stiles somewhere else. The world was too bright and splotchy for stiles to see anything but that didn't stop him from trying.

The teen rubbed at his eyes until v forced him to stop.

"Sit down and I'll fix that real quick," v announced pushing stiles down slowly till the younger man sat down on a chair beneath him.

"Why can't I see anything?" Stiles asked fear traced lightly in his voice.

"Mm it's a side effect of your first time walking through space and time, but don't worry it's only temporary, even of it had done serious damage I'd have you fixed up in a jiffy," v chimed happily.

"That still doesn't tell me why it happened though..." Stiles pushed hoping to get a real explanation.

"Hehe eager to learn?" V chuckled the sound of various bottle clanging together as he moved about the only real reason stiles knew he still remained in the room.

"Sort of, I know you said I'd be relaxing for a while and that's fine with me, but while I'm just hanging around I might as well at least get a feel for what could be happening later on, ya know," stiles replied as he clenched his eyes the blinding light still trying to seep into shut lids.

"Well then my young Jedi, the reason your blinded right now is because your body isn't used to being able to withstand the pressures of traveling throughout space and time, when you're traveling that way it's a lot like the universe all collides into the area you're in and you float through it, your blinded because the moment we stepped into the gate we began to travel faster than light itself, which is impossible for normal humans I know but when you technically become one with the universe a lot of doors open up for you, ANYWAY! I-"

"Okay stop, a little too much too soon, I have a feeling you could go one forever about this stuff..." Stiles cuts in holding his hands up to his closed eyes so that he can keep the light out.

"Yea I could its best if you just leave it at, it being your first time, anyway I've almost finished this," v concludes as a soft ting repeated over and over as if he's stirring something in a large metal bowl.

"What is it?" Stiles asks curiously tempted to open his eyes.

"No peeking! If you open your eyes your retinas will explode, hmmm okay all done," v finished the sound of his black spool heel boots clicking against the flooring.

"All right then stilish, drink this," v orders placing a container to his cousins lips. Stiles takes hold of the container which he realized is a small nearly flat bowl and downs the strange tasting liquid.

It takes a moment for it to work but the light that had been blaring down on the outside of stiles' eyes disappears. Gratefully stiles opens his eyes to be met with the most amazing sight he's ever seen.

The building their in is huge and practically made of nothing but rock from the ceiling and down the walls roots poke out of the exposed dirt. Plants hang on every surface miss covers nearly every surface. The cousins are in what appears to be a kitchen.

The kitchen is large with ample counter space. Two large metal doors stand side by side on the far side of the kitchen. A wide variety of bottles lay about the majority of the counters some filled most empty others just halfway.

"Wow...this is your home?!" Stiles shouts jumping up from the barstool v had set him in.

"Mhm, I hope you like it, we are currently inside the hill you had seen in those pictures, at the top of this is my store, from time to time I get customers who ask for specific potions and other miscellaneous items, toward the front of the hillside there is a large dome that would be my green house, it holds the more dangerous plants, apart from that we have, a farm house for livestock, a library and study, a full media room, fifteen bedrooms each with their own bath I also have this lovely eastern style bathhouse, hmmm what am I missing... Oh of course there's a sort of jungle dash forest above us and one nice sized waterfall and another small one on the end of the island, uhmmmm boats are up there if you wanna go to the mainland, oh and at the docks there's also a boat house that has clothes, money and keys to all of my cars you have a license right?" V rants counting off things on his fingers as he speaks.

"Yea I do..." Stiles replies still in awe over the amount of things in this house.

"Then you're welcome to use any of my vehicles just try not to crash into anyone," as v finishes speaking a soft chime echoes throughout the building.

"Oh I have a customer," v states before walking over to a large tree trunk and opens up into an elevator. Stiles rushes over and squeezes into the elevator awkwardly.

"Stilish..." V scolds slowly giving the younger an amused yet slightly annoyed gaze.

"What?! I just wanted to uh see what your store is like?" Stiles bats his eyelashes giving v his most innocent gaze.

"Okay okay, just try not to get in the way," v rolls his slightly glowing eyes as a small smile creeps onto his face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**You're gonna miss me**

* * *

When the elevator stops v ushers the younger boy out first. The store is made of dark wood and is filled with various shelves full of books, bottles and jewelry. V walks around to the extra-long counter at the front of the store to greet the customers.

"Hey there kids nice to see you again!" V smiles brightly his eyes shining a little brighter as the group of pre-teens bound over to the counter.

"HEY VIVI!" The kids cheer happily each with strangely colored hair and eyes.

"Hey v, who's this guy? Doesn't seem like your normal customer," one of the young boys asks pointing over to stiles. Who stares down at the kid with a strange face.

"I'm a fearsome sorcerer here to destroy Vivianus and his puny little wooden shop," stiles announced sarcastically but the boys eyes widen dramatically his strange golden eyes flashing a blazing silver before his wrist lights up crackling brightly with energy.

Stiles stare's in awe until the young boy throws his fist into stiles' face. Stiles crumble's beneath the young boys touch. The brunette's body convulses lightly a small surge of electricity swimming through the humans veins.

"I won't let you mess with VIVI!" The boy shouts angrily.

"Xabot!" V shouts leaning over the counter toward the young boy. V is smiling dangerously but his eyes convey no real danger the preteen steps back staring down to the ground.

"This is my cousin, stiles, he's just teasing, you though should know better than to let your emotions control your powers like that," v scolds though his eyes still tell that he is in no way angry.

"Sorry v..." Xabot replies softly turning away and returning to his group of friend who are all giggling and whispering amongst themselves. V turns to stiles with a cold and serious stare.

"Ya know you remind me of Lydia, beautiful on the outside dangerously brilliant and cunning on the inside," stiles states sarcastically rubbing his cheek where the boy had hit him.

"Oh stilish, you sure do know how to make a girl blush," v smiles in a deductively playful manner before holding a handout to cup stiles face. The younger tenses under the touch and waits for something magical to explode from his cousins hand. Instead the silver blue light from before crawls out of v's skin and covers stiles injured cheek.

Stiles sighs in relief as the light tingles and cools his face. When v pulls away stiles inhales and exhales deeply before looking up to his cousin.

"Thanks man," stiles half smiles as he pulls himself up to stand in front of the counter.

"Get back here before the kids kick your normal little ass," v jokes lifting the counter gate for stile.

"Seriously though that really freaking hurt, well sort of...like it hurt real bad at first but after a second it wasn't so bad..." Stiles semi complimented as he leaned into the counter to observe the children in front of him.

The children all wore uniforms though in different colors they were all the same style with the same logo.

"You guys look like you just fell off a rainbow..." Stiles stated taking in that each of the kids wore their outfits with color schemes of a single color in multiple shades.

The kids pout except for Xabot who glared dangerously to stiles. V shoved gently into stiles leaning onto the counter.

"So kid's whatcha need?"

"We're studying potions in school right now and we need ingredients," a girl in pink bounds over bouncing on her heels as she pulls a list from her pocket. The rest of the children follow suit. V lays out the lists and reads them all over only speaking after he's gone over each list.

"Animal transformation elixirs," v muses as he turns around and begins to pull bottles and boxes from the large apothecary shelves behind the counter.

"Animal transformation elixirs?...wait so you guys go to like a real life Hogwarts" stiles muses smiling brightly the kids all giggle and laughed at his idea of what their school is like.

"Sort of but it's a lot less magical than you would think," the pink covered girl smiles sweetly blushing slightly when she looks to stiles.

"It's a lot like normal school just studying more magical things, we still have to go over normal literature and mathematics history all that boring stuff," a boy in green explains as he examines some of the merchandise in the glass cases under the counter.

V begins laying out the items on the lists before placing another set of items next to them. He then looks up to the group of children seriously.

"What did you do wrong," he asks seriously pushing the lists back over to the children. The children all seem shocked and confused but return to look over their lists. The troubled youths begin whispering to each other before looking over the items they asked for and the other set of items that v laid out.

"Ah," Xabot breaths out shaking his head in a manner that reads as him mentally scolding himself.

"We forgot to specify what animal we were all going to turn into, and we also forgot the time net to that we would be able to change back after our time is up," Xabot grumbles as he pulls out a pen and alters his list.

"That's right, what the five of you handed me are all lists for the basic ingredients for the transformation, however as you know without the specifics on the animal," v begins waiting for the children to answer his implied question.

"We won't change into anything," the children reply collectively.

"And without a time net," he asks again smiling brightly to the group.

"We would be stuck as animals until someone could forcefully change us back," the children reply again hanging their heads.

"Very good! Now I've set out the ingredients for a five minute time net, that should be plenty of time for your teachers to inspect your work, so now all you need is?"

"A piece of the animal we want to turn into, like hair or feathers," the kids reply happily.

"Very good, now you all know where I keep the animal parts go pick something out and come back, I'll get these separated into bags for each of you," v smiles shooing the children off to get the last piece for their homework.

"Wow, you could tell what they were doing just by looking at the ingredients they were using, and you could tell what they were doing wrong immediately, I guess Deaton wasn't joking when he said your known for your potions," stiles mused looking over to v who was measuring the amounts of everything into small containers for the children.

"Mhm, do you know what those kids are by the way?" V asks with a dangerous glint.

"Hmmm they aren't sorcerers?" Stiles asked with furrowed brows.

"Nope those are young witches and wizards in training, Sorcerers study a multitude of things, however witches and wizards all have one thing that they hold dominion over, while potion making is a requirement in all magical schools, very rarely will you find a student that isn't a sorcerer remember every little detail," v explains as he packs a box with the small containers and sets up another.

"Hmm so it's rare to see a witch or wizard use potions unless they have a natural ability to use them effectively?" stiles questions eager to pick the older sorcerers brain.

"Yup exactly," with that v finishes packing the boxes and the kids all come over with their fur and feathers.

"Alright everyone put the last piece in your boxes," v orders turning the boxes of items to the children. Once everything is in place v waves his hands and the boxes shut tight with another wave bags form over the boxes and the. Children smile happily taking their items and waving goodbye to Vivianus.

"You don't make them pay?" Stiles asks curiously as v cleans up the leftovers from the sale.

"A lot of the magic schools have my shop on call I send in a monthly receipt of everything the teachers and students buy and the school board pays me, so all the supplies for school work are paid for unless the students come in for their own reasons," v explains as he finishes cleaning up.

"Let's get back to the house Kay," v walks back over to the elevator but pauses when stiles doesn't follow.

"Hey Vivi...if I learn all of the things you can teach me...would I be able to keep up with a pack of werewolves..." Stiles asks with a hint of sadness in his voice. Vivianus tenses at first the sadness that fills stiles reaching his older cousin like a plea for his help.

The older noirette steps up to the youth and wraps his thin slender arms around stiles' broad shoulders.

"If that is what you want stiles the of course it's possible, I can teach you to run as fast as a werewolf if not faster, I can teach you to be as sting and heal as fast as one as well, if it's what you want stiles, I'll gladly teach you all I know," Vivianus squeezes stiles tightly before pulling away and smiling brightly to the teenager.

"And we will start with how to make comfort food using basic alchemy!" V exclaims taking hold of stiles' hand and leading him to the elevator.

"Thank you vivi, it means a lot to me," stiles smiles softly earning him another hug which he gladly returns.

* * *

Meanwhile back in beacon hills.

* * *

The hale-McCall pack had just finished getting rid of the omegas. Everyone was rushing over to the Stilinski home eager to beg for the young human's forgiveness. Jackson and Isaac led the pack up to the front door with the others not far behind. The sheriff answers the door in mild shock and nearly slams the door in the faces of the young wolves before he notices the desperate look in their eyes.

"Boys?...is something wrong?" John asks cautiously before Jackson and Isaac barrel past him and up to stiles' room.

"Sorry about them Mr. Stilinski, we're here because we just got rid of the omegas that were causing problems, and we were hoping stiles would come back to the pack," Scott explains helping the sheriff up to his feet.

"Hmm," is all the sheriff replies with before returning inside and going straight to the kitchen where Deaton sits waiting for the other man.

"Deaton...?" Peter questioned suspiciously. The good doctor looked up to him with a sad smile and shook his head. Peter heaved out a heavy sigh before taking a seat next to the sheriff.

"Do you mind?" Peter asked pointing to a glass and the bottle of whiskey in front of them.

"Not at all join the party my furry friend might as well just get this over with now..," the sheriff replied pouring Peter a drink and leaning his forehead on the island counter.

"Do you think I did the right thing Deaton, I mean was letting him get involved with everything my family does really the right choice..." The sheriff whines holding the back of his head tightly. Peter sips on his drink as Isaac and Jackson come back downstairs looking confused and on the verge of tears.

"Stiles is gone isn't he," Peter asked already knowing the answer.

"Yea...he's with his cousin. Supposedly off the coast of Florida but I doubt a normal person would be able to find the place..." The sheriff muses taking a big sip of his whiskey.

"So stiles is gone?! Forever?!" Scott cries in terror as the others begin to deflate.

"For the summer, but that could change, if he decides he wants to continue his studies with his cousin, then I won't stop him, he's always been drawn to this supernatural crap...it's bought time he found out why," the sheriff replied finishing off his drink with a big gulp and reaching for the bottle.

"I know that there's something different about stiles, but Deaton wouldn't tell me what, c'mon john share the big secret with us," Peter states not really expecting an answer. The oldest werewolf takes the bottle from john's shaky hand and pours the man another drink before pouring himself one and pushing the bottle away.

"Deaton would you... I just want to go to sleep I have work in the morning..." The sheriff replies taking his drink and wobbling up the steps to his bedroom.

"Stiles comes from a long line of magic users, his mother was a healer, the gene that gives them their powers skipped over John but has begun to show in stiles, his bravery around the supernatural and his thirst for knowledge being proof of that, stiles is with his cousin to learn about his abilities and grow, stiles is a sorcerer... And if his family tree is anything to go by he's no doubt going to be a powerful one," Deaton explains as he stashes the bottle of whiskey away in a cabinet before turning back to the pack of wolves.

"A sorcerer..." Derek mumbles as he tried to understand the information he's just been fed.

"Heh, never thought the kid was gonna be that kind of powerful, but I guess i should have known..." Peter muses finishing off his drink and walking around the counter to rinse out his cup.

"Yes, it's always been known that magical beings that join a pack grow attached to the members in a way that even their alpha could never hope to, they become a pillar of strength within the group," Deaton muses as he leans against the counter.

"So there's no way to call stiles?" Scott asks sadly looking to the other wolves that just seem to be getting worse and worse with the news.

"No there isn't, he's with his cousin Vivianus, a well-known member of the magical community, he's agreed to mentor stiles through his change, his home is protected from anyone knowing the location, the only way to get there is to use a door specially made for transporting to his island, the doors can only be found in magic schools and at specific locations within certain well known magic communities," Deaton explains as he gathers his coat and heads to the door.

"So we won't be able to see stiles until he comes back home," Scott asks just to make sure he understands.

"If he returns..." Deaton ends as he begins to walk out the door only to be beaten to it by Derek who sprinted away as fast as he could.

The heart of the alpha beat rapidly in his chest. Derek's feet moving faster than they have in his entire life. Wind swished pasted the werewolf as he ran blindly into the forest.

'Damn it! How could I have kicked him out! How could I have let him go!'

Derek berated himself as he fell to his knees in the midst of the forest. Breathing heavily his chest grew tighter and tighter as the fact that stiles was gone sunk in.

'I shouldn't have done that; I should have just worked harder to protect him myself,'

Derek punched the ground in his frustration before standing and walking back to he burnt old hale mansion.

'He'll come back, he'll return to beacon hills and we can say our pieces then, he wouldn't leave for good without saying goodbye to his father,' Derek though trying to keep positive.

As Derek made it back to the mansion he was met with a few teary faces, some outright crying and others (Jackson) seething with anger.

"He will come back, stiles wouldn't leave for good without saying goodbye to his father, we will see him again, and when we do, we will ask him to rejoin the pack," Derek announced the others looked to him with worried eyes but nodded none the less.

Unsure of what to do himself Derek did the only thing he could think of and did what stiles would do. The older alpha quickly stepped forward until he was standing right in front of Isaac who flinched away from the alpha expecting to get yelled at for crying like a baby.

Instead the young beta was shocked to find two strong arms wrap around his shoulders and the alpha gently and awkwardly cooing.

"It's going to be okay...stiles will come back...if he doesn't... I'll find him and I'll drag him back home myself..."

Derek tried his best to console the teen but recovered a small chuckle instead. Feeling embarrassed Derek attempted to pull away but Isaac lurked forward holding his alpha in place snuggling into Derek's side.

Slowly but surely everyone came around and cuddled together. Even Jackson joined hanging about the end of the pile and holding onto Danny and Lydia.

'Come back soon stiles...' Derek though as he let himself enjoy being surrounded by his pack.


End file.
